The Story of Z
by GoldenRainboee
Summary: Join me in the Story of Z, Grandson to the The first Raikage. Son of the two strongest Jounin in Lightning Country, Z was born to be brilliant. Brilliance comes at a cost, and Young Z has payed the piper. See his adventures, and experiences during the Second Great Shinobi War. Read the Story of Z! You'll love it! OC story


_**Hello everyone I'm GoldenRainboee and this is my first story. it's an experiment let me know if you wanna see more. as far as updating goes I'll update probably almost every other day. and reviews... I don't really care if you flame for they will fuel my youth, also I'm a black guy from america and I'm writing about a black character so if he says the n word don't say anything negative , I don't mean to offend anyone, also id really have to give a shout out to The Disturbed Immortal , his stories are amazing so check them out.**_

_***Disclaimer = I don't Own Naruto, Only my OC's.***_

_**Fav/ review/.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

He couldn't believe this had happened. He could think back A week ago, and recall his grandpa's vibrant smile. Now, looking at his grandpa, he saw no evidence of such emotions ever existing. Dying had stripped him of everything, and that's what he hated the most, he would never see his grandpa ever again.

His grandpa was the biggest influence in his life, Yes he had parents, and he loved them, but it wasn't the same. His grandpa was there when ever he needed him, his parents weren't. It wasn't his parents fault that they had more missions lately, and as a result they couldn't take care of him the way they wanted to, but it sill drove a wedge in their family, even his 7 year old mind could see that. Without his parents there, his grandpa infected his heart in a special way.

His grandpa basically took care of him, since they all lived in the same clan compound. He had always had connection with his grandpa, they were too similar not to. He even had hair like his grandpa's, because he styled it in the same way his grandpa would. One day while his parents were leaving, they asked the older man to watch the, the 4 year old boy, while they went on a mission. His recently Retired grandpa was happy to oblige, The first two nights going so well, his parents made it a more permanent situation. They grew even closer from the time spent together. Even though he was so young, the Great Raikage bestowed him with a lot of useful wisdom, and knowledge, and he took all of it to heart.

At the feeling of someone's touch, The young man cringed, Dragging himself out of his musings the boy with the kinky curly hair took a look around himself, from his position in front of his grandpas coffin, he could see many of his grandpa's subordinates, his shared family, and his friends surrounding the coffin. Looking up to his left, the boy could see the obscured visage of his older cousin, With the sun making it difficult for him to see, due to the glare the great bright circle constantly produced.

His older cousin nodded at him,and mouthed 'its ok'. He knew that from the sad look on his cousins face, that he felt as bad as he did. His cousin probably blamed the death on himself, he blamed himself as well. a part of him kind of knew he wasn't to blame too, but his 7 year old mind couldn't help but think 'what if?'. Again, he came back to reality from his musings, and he did something that he wouldn't do in any other circumstances, he nodded back to his behemoth of a cousin.

Positioning his body back to his original spot, and closing his eyes the boy imagined what his grandpa would say if he could talk. he'd probably start in about his rapping career in heaven. Tell him about all the 'down mc's' above, whatever that meant. He let a giggle slip at that thought, earning him nasty looks from some of the civilian people attending the service. His grandpa would always say things like that, even at his old age in the shinobi biz, he still attempted to be the best rapper ever. Maybe because he thought he was cool, at least that's what his Tou-san said. Honestly he never gave it any thought, he just enjoyed the fun that the man provided with his words alone.

Even though it was probably the most annoying thing ever made in the village, the rap songs his grandpa produced were sold out everywhere. A lot of people had picked up on the rap game, mostly civilians. even though he may lay dead forever resting, his work of 'art' impacted the village in a large way. Ensuring, that the Raikages memory would never leave the hearts of the people in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Even though he wouldn't get to see his grandpa anymore, he would still have his music. Thinking on it now the boy could honestly say he was 'ok' with that.

Opening his eyes that he hadn't noticed were closed, the boy forced his eyes to shift left, and look at the object of his musings 'grandpa' he wailed in his mind. He forced his eyes closed while tears spilled out. 'I'll make sure you're memory lives on forever' he thought. Opening his eyes the boy looked toward the sky, He imagined his grandpa looking down and watching him. 'I'll get stronger for you grandpa, ill be the best ninja-MC ever' the boy declared in his head, before looking down at his grandpa one more time, and walking away.

Soon you could see a boy walking through a crowd of people, they were attending the once great raikages funeral. before finally reaching the end of the raikage mountain, that met at a point with the clouds above, the figure he couldn't help but think that this was a perfect place for a man nicknamed Hāmonī to rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The boy rolled over in his normal sized bed, before looking at the clock to the left of him, where the clock was positioned beside him. '10:00' he thought, after examining his clock. He had over slept again, he was up late last night learning his clan jutsu. His grandpa had taught it to him before he had passed on. It had been a month since his grandpa's surprise death, and a lot had happened.

During the crazy month, He had been training in his clans techniques the whole time. That, Ninja tactics and chakra theory where his main focus, and while he was busy with his training, people in his village had gone rigid often times rushing, and flinching at the appearance of ninja.

Something big was about to happen, but his 7 year old mind wasn't mature enough to solve this puzzle and it frustrated him. He had so many clues, but he couldnt figure it out.

Ninja were training hard, harder then usual, and the retired ninja seemed to be preparing for something big. Once while shopping for his favorite candy at a convenience store, he saw an old shinobi couple shopping. He could tell they were shinobi, because they had ninja headbands on their heads. From his vantage point he could see food water, and toiletries in bulk. At the time he was curious as to why they had so much of everyday items. Letting his child like curiosity get the better of him, he walked down the aisles towards the couple, where they kept items in such bulk.

Flinching in response the obviously surprised couple turned toward the voice behind them. They where once again surpised to see the presence of a dark skinned little boy to be the source of the voice they just heard. The older man got over his shock first, looking down at the boy, the man responded.

"Im sure a smart boy like you can feel the tension in the air around here, there was a time when this village had just been started and there was the same kind of tension in the air. Maybe not as intense but it was there." The woman next to the man had just momentarily gotten over her shock, and continued for the man. "Just like you, us young people thought nothing of it, we had no reason to believe there was anything wrong." The woman said with a dazed look In her eyes, her companion sharing the same look himself.

The man seemingly appearing out of his musings by magic, looked back at the kid in all black in and said "We were fools". He looked at the man then, what did he mean we where fools? The man must have understood the look on his face, because he looked at the boy with a comforting smile before saying. "But who knows maybe we're wrong, beside who are you to question us about buying large amount of food when you have that much candy?" The man said with a knowing smile.

before the boy could respond the man had rested his hand on his companions waist, and maneuvered her while pushing her, paying for the copious amount of items and leaving as quickly as possible.

leaving the boy there to ponder what they said, about the candy, and about their large amount of items in their cart fully understand, but it was obvious to him that whatever happened wasn't good.

He then walked to the register with his favorite candy, before pulling out money from his soul pouch and paying for his candy. He then grabbed his sour seals by uzu and said thanks before leaving.

On his trek home he couldn't help but think about what that couple had said.

That was two weeks ago, and he still had some candy left, he still couldn't believe that old man dissed his candy. But he also remembered how frightened the man, and his wife looked. Something big was gonna happen and he knew it.

Sitting up in bed, and throwing his huge comforter off of his child like form. The boy stretched all the kinks in his back and neck. Standing up on the floor, the boy took a deep breath. 'Ahhhhhhhh' he continued 'the sweet, nasty smell of his room' he finished in his head. Continuing his morning routine, he walked over to his closet, and fished out his favorite outfit. he wore a high-collared dark kimono-shirt, a mesh shirt underneath, dark pants bound by a sash, a necklace connected by Magatama, with a kanji for Hāmonī attached to it, so it hung below the necklace, he also had small stud-earrings on. After pulling his outfit out, and grabbing a towel off his top shelf in his closet, the boy closed his closet.

Finishing step two of his morning routine, the boy started walking towards his door. Coordinating his way through the mess that is his room, the boy opened the door that connected his room and the hallway together. Looking both ways before he crossed, He made his way to the bathroom across the hall from his room. Knocking before entering; the boy was always polite, he entered the vacant bathroom, having not heard anything in reply to his knock. Quickly stripping himself of just his underwear, it being the only thing that he wore to sleep, the boy neatly put his daily outfit down on the toilet, that was in between his sink and shower, dropping his dirty underwear carelessly on the floor. Turning the shower on, and making sure the temperature was a perfect mixture between hot and cold, the boy stepped into the shower.

Resting the top of his head on the wall, the boy let the relaxing jet of water comfort his sore neck and shoulder muscles. Allowing his mind to wonder recent events, as the shower cleansed his form. The boy thought about the announcement that was being made later today by his grand-uncle. Nobody knew what it was about, but they knew it was serious, their Raikage rarely ever made public announcements. Most likely he was going to finally acknowledge his brothers death, to the public. In the back of his mind he knew there was more, but he didn't know the necessary steps for this equation.

Forcing his mind to occupy himself with something else, he began cleaning his body with a wash cloth soaked in soap, before shampooing and conditioning his hair.

Finishing step three of his morning routine, the boy stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. Gently, to ensure the safety of his clothes, from the puddle of water that he had made as he was stepping out of the shower. rapping the towel around his child like form, he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Grabbing his toothpaste, and toothbrush, he began the tedious task of brushing his teeth. Smiling in the mirror, to show his teeth, the boy was happy with his flawlessly white teeth. Unraveling him self from his towel, he began drying himself off, from the bottom to the top.

Grabbing his clothes off of the toilet, he began getting him self dressed. Starting with his mesh shirt, ending with his grandpa's old necklace. His grandpa use to tell him that it was special, after receiving the necklace from his grandpas will, and further investigating which involved 'bothering' his parents. he came up with the conclusion that it did nothing. He felt in his heart that it had to do something. Why else would his grandpa keep it? The ninja in him caused him to see reason, and logically the odds of the necklace being anything but a necklace were slim.

Finishing the fourth step of his morning routine, which was dressing in the bathroom. He began his decent down the stairs, which was down the hallway that his bedroom and bathroom resided in. Reaching the last step on his decent, the boy began walking on even ground toward his kitchen, glancing, for his parents as he walked. Reaching the kitchen and still finding no one, he gave up on his search. Opening the fridge which was to the left, as you walked through the large doors, the boy began a new search for breakfast. Finding nothing that looked appetizing, the boy gave up on his search once more, and started his trek to his long overdue attendance at the academy.

Walking in a leisurely pace the boy began to wonder about his grandpa, 'he really would have loved this beautiful day' he thought grimly. The boy began pondering a touchy subject, how his grandpa died. No one knew anything about his death, maybe the higher ups he thought. He began making a hypothesis on how his grandpa died.

He didn't know much about the great man's death. He knew that he was involved in a fight between two other strong opponent, he didn't know how it started and not a lot of people did, but he knew that the advisories had to be strong because of their own opponents, his grandpa, his grand uncle the Nidaime Raikage and the village hidden in the clouds jinchuuriki. he also knew that in the external struggle, his grandpa gave his life so they could live. That's the only way he could have died, he refused to believe anything else.

He knew that the Nidaime raikage barely escaped with his life. That's why he was at the hospital being treated for his wounds, Instead of attending his older brother's funeral. He didn't know what happened during the fight, no one did, only The two fighters, the Nidaime Raikage, and The Hachibi Jichuriki.

He knew that they were supposed to be traveling to a peaceful routine summit between all the Kage in the Elemental Nations, and it was being held in the iron country. His grandpa having told him before he left, during there last conversation, a day before his departure, he want on to explain that he had been asked on a mission from his brother, to act as his guard on his trip to the Kage summit, that was being held in the iron country. As far as he knew, everyone else hadn't known a thing about it.

The boys 7 year old mind couldn't comprehend it, Why would anyone want to kill his grandpa? He was the nicest, wisest, not to mention the coolest person he had ever met! It made him sad, and mad at the same time, he couldn't explain the feeling he was feeling. There was just so much enduring hate in his being.

He stopped his dark thoughts when he noticed he was in front of the school, he could see his class training in the back. There were some practicing taijutsu, and kids practicing Shuriken no justu farther away. Walking into the school at a leisurel pace, he signed himself in at the counter. Before nodding to the receptionist and continuing his leisural pace to the back of the school, where the fields were at.

Arriving to the training field he got many odd looks from his peers, 'they probably wanna crucify me' He thought radically. He could see some of the girls snickering, and glancing curiously. The were some boys laughing uncontrollably, but most of the boys just had 'shit eating grins' and where whispering silently. One boy had his hands in his pockets, and was shaking his head side to side, as if he was chastising him.

Landing in front of his sensei, from his time spent with the clouds. The young man smiled up at his teacher.

"Zen Ichi" The man loudly proclaimed, with his assertive monotone voice.

The young man now known as 'Zen Ichi' looked at his sensei and said a simple "Yo" in response. The teacher flinched at that, and he looked like he was struggling to think of any witty response to give back. Not being able to think of anything in reply the man grew sad, and depressed, and as a result a cloud grew above him. Downtrodden, and lonely the man said "Just go join your friends" back to the young youth.

Smiling, the young man mentally crossed of the last thing on his Mourning Routine List.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for Reading, if you liked this then please review. It will be determining whether i keep writing it or not. Also tell me if you saw any mistakes and i will go back and rectify them.**

**Stay breezy! GoldenRainboeeee out! **

**Fave/Review **


End file.
